


Oh, Senpai

by ohayohimawari, thetoxicstrawberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art and Fic, Enthusiastic Consent, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short And Sexy, Smut, Toppy Tenzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoxicstrawberry/pseuds/thetoxicstrawberry
Summary: A peek into Kakashi and Tenzou's bedroom shenanigans.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	Oh, Senpai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenzosNewLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenzosNewLeaf/gifts).



> Notes from Hima: When Berry mentioned she wanted to draw something naughty in The Kakashi Lounge server, I promised to write a drabble of whatever she drew. Another member, TNL, planted the magical mokuton seeds, and, well, here we are.

“Oh, _fuck_ , you feel so good.”

Tenzō was exactly where he wanted to be, and it was a nice change of pace. A pace was exactly what he was trying to establish, too.

“I’m going to _stroke_ you for every shower I _took_ thinking of you like _this_ ,” he thrust forward as he spoke, emphasizing certain words as he did, whether they needed to be or not.

Tenzō opened his eyes to look at the man he’d fantasized about, who now lay beneath him, penetrated by him and loving it. To see Kakashi submissive and laid bare was better than he’d imagined. It was _so_ much better that he stilled his hips, squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his face into the leg that rested on his shoulder. “But I don’t think I can last that long,” he panted, regaining control of himself.

“Call me ‘senpai,’” Kakashi puffed.

Tenzō cracked open one eye to peek at the other man. Kakashi arched his back slightly; his hands rested at either side of his head, and his closed eyelids fluttered. Tenzō carefully considered his reply while he memorized the sight of his former captain looking so needy, flushed, and vulnerable.

“Pervert,” he accused as endearingly as he could.

Kakashi opened the less dangerous of his two eyes and assessed him teasingly, but before he could utter a single word of false indignation, Tenzō took him in hand. Kakashi’s cock twitched as he hissed through his teeth. He sucked in hot, quick breaths through his opened mouth, and Tenzō wondered what other pretty sounds he could make.

“If I had to guess, you’ve taken a few lonely showers too, thinking of your kohai’s cock,” Tenzō cooed. “You take it well enough, senpai.”

Kakashi rewarded his compliance with a moan and wriggled his hips into Tenzō’s, urging him to move again.

Tenzō’s mouth fell open, but he managed to swallow down his groan before it could escape. He reared back and pushed forward slowly, leaning all the way down to nip Kakashi’s bottom lip gently. It pushed his senpai’s flexibility almost to its limit and opened him to deeper penetration.

“Show me how bad you want it, senpai,” Tenzō growled, and eased himself up and sat back again.

Kakashi reopened his eye, but there was no teasing in it this time. Tenzō shivered under the other’s heated, almost savage gaze, but he reclaimed his role quickly. “Show me, senpai,” he repeated, letting the words drop from his lips while running his hand up and down the other’s length agonizingly slowly.

It was enough incentive to get Kakashi to move. He pushed and pulled, ground against him, writhing for more. It was all Tenzō could do to keep from giving in and thrusting forward. As it was, his hand’s slow ministrations gradually increased in strength and speed almost of its own accord.

Kakashi’s back bowed, and he thrust himself forward, harder than Tenzō would’ve dared to so soon, and grunted. “ _There_ , oh, fuck! Please, please…” he trailed off.

“Please… what?” Tenzō teased, feeling the last threads of his restraint snapping.

“Fuck me, _Tenzō_ ,” Kakashi panted.

Tenzō couldn’t hold back if he tried. Playtime was over the moment those words rang out in the room. He obeyed, giving Kakashi the ride of his life, and he held out just long enough for the other’s shudders to pull his orgasm from him.

Tenzō lifted Kakashi’s leg off his shoulder, ducking underneath it, and collapsed beside him in bed.

“You made a mess of me, kohai.”

“It’s about damn time, senpai.”

Kakashi hummed in agreement and chuckled. “Good thing we’re both fond of showers.”


End file.
